Invader Zim XR - 2019
by Vee Chavez
Summary: Invader Zim XR created in August 2008, is finally going to be continued. 10 years later. This is not only a fanfiction but it is also an anime concept. Invader Zim meets anime. meet new characters, old characters and find out what this show could be if it took on an anime adaption. 10 years later, lets finish what we started.
1. Transmission

**...Incoming transmission...||**

**...Video feed corrupted...||**

**...Auto feed online...||**

**"Hello?"**

** "Can you hear me?..."**

** "FOOL, get the transmission back on!"**

**"I'm trying!" **

**"DO NOT FAIL ME, WE'VE BEEN DOWN FOR TOO LONG!" **

_"We need to finish what we stared..."_

**...Transmission end...||**


	2. Intro

**Hello everyone,**

My name is Vee. 10 years ago I started a fanfiction called "Invader Zim XR" i wrote it until the very end when the fanfic and the comic on deviantart got dropped due to outside situations. Life came at me so hard, its been ten years and I'm finally in a stable part of my life to come back to this. for 10 years I've been wanting to finish this and now I finally have that chance. This story started to become popular in the Invader Zim fanbase when it shattered. I don't know if the old fans of the anime (because that is what it is) are still around; but if so I hope they show they're support and understanding. I also hope new fans come along for the ride as well.

Now you can actually still read the original, its still on this website however, I wrote it when I was 17. I'm now 27 and with that age i am more mature and want to re do some things to make the story even better. I am also using Invader Zim XR to future my career as a writer for 2 original stories. if IZXR successes expect more from me.

**What to expect with this 2019 redesign.**

So I wrote this back in 2008, this website has changed. So things i couldn't do before I can do now. So whatever I can use to paint a better picture will be used. Also, I am going to be restarting this anime from the begining. So every Monday night I am going to post an episode until im back to where I left off, then i will pick it up from here. When I do this however i am going to re-read the 'epsidoes' not only to refresh my memory of where it was going, but also to updated it. episodes will be changed, the new characters will be altered to fit this more mature story telling. So if your a old fan, i encourange you to re read these old episodes because as i go they will be changed.

**Will** the** comic on DeviantArt continue?**

At this time no, unless I can find someone or someone comes to me who wants to take that on as exposer for themselves. I alone will be drawing the comic but only AFTER the fanfic is complete and finished. I will be drawing the cover image and add any imagery I can.

**Why aren't you using the old account?**

Because, it's been 10 years and i don't even have the email used or remember the password. This is an updated story, thus and updated profile.

I'm excited to finish this story with you and with the new Invader Zim movie coming out, i think it's about time i finished what I started.


	3. Episode 1: This Plan Won't Fail!

**Season 1 - Theme Song**

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode One: This Plan Won't Fail!**

**ZIM'S HEADQUARTERS**

"MAHAHAHAAHAHA! FINALLY!" Zim shouted as he came up through his trash-can elevator from his lab, with his usual evil grin on his face."THIS NEW PLAN IS FOOL PROOF!" He shouted to an empty kitchen once again. He paused for a moment and noticed no one said anything; in fact it was quiet. He stood up straight as he made his underlip curious expression wondering where his robot companion was. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where, no surprise his silver — teal eyed robot was sitting straight across the TV in their maroon sofa. Watching TV, the little robot wasn't even paying attention as his master irritatingly called out to him.

"Gir... Did you hear what I just said?"

Gir, however, was quiet as he watched the weird brown monkey eat a banana on the TV.

Zim's left eye twitched as he became more frustrated with being ignored; he whispered to himself in an angry tone.

" He's really ignoring me...for a damn monkey."

Zim then shouted at him. "GIR CAN YOU PAY Attention FOR ONE SECOND! PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR MASTER! ME, ZZZIIIIMMMM!"

Gir without any expression stared at the TV and said in a monotone voice. "I love this show."

At this point Zim had enough. He angrily walked over to the TV to stand in front of it; before he could even say a word Gir started screaming as loud as he could, as if he was a siren.

"AHH HHH, AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Gir, I just...GIR...OKAY, I'M SORRY!" Zim shouted as he moved out of the way. Immediately Gir relaxed and said in a happy voice. "Oh, I didn't see you there!"

Zim sighed. "Why is my life his way?" he asked himself than continued. "Gir! I have come up with a new plan that will surely put the FILTHY MEATBAG HUMANS under my control!"

Gir rolled over on the couch to where now he was laying on his back as he did he said. "Oooooooohhhhh, tell me more mama!"

"I'm not your mama...anyways." Zim pulled out a helmet was a dark purple what looked like a biker helmet with black rimming around it. ontop of the invention it had two LED light bulbs on each side with wires going in between the two bulbs. The helmet had two probes coming out where each ear would be, with Irken symbol on the front. Zim held is out with excitement as his explained his device.  
"Behold Gir, the Mind Control Helmet Device! Or as I like to call it the MCHD. This machine will cause whoever wears it to instantly become my slave and do my bidding! It will make them strong by sending electric shocks through the probes into the brain, the person wearing it will become a mindless zombie that will destroy anyone I tell to! And once everyone is terrified of the monster I create no one will be able to stop me! And than I'll create more helmets and force the humans to put them on or die! And when they do I WILL HAVE AN ARMY AT MY BIDDING! MMAAAAHHAHAHAHAMAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed as Gir started to laugh uncontrollably as well. They both had laughed for a good minute before Zim's house robot alerted him that he'd be late for school.  
Zim stopped laughing but Gir continued.

"Okay Gir, that's enough..."

But Gir continued.

"...Gir I said EEENNOOOUUUGGHHH!" Zim explained but Gir continued to laugh on the ground uncontrollably. So Zim shrugged and walked out of the house as he shut the door behind him. He slowly shut is as he watched Gir continue to laugh like a maniac. Once the door was shut all the way Zim calmly thought to himself. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed me in my sleep one day." And with that thought Zim put his helmet in his PAK and walked to school.

**SKOOL**

At the school the students sat boringly in the classroom and listened to the teacher, Mrs. Bitter's rant about how Jack the Ripper was really a woman and not a man. Due to the fact they had to write an essay on it and for some reason Mrs. Bitter's was triggered. The sunlight barely gleamed through the windows on this gloomy day, which went on to how this lesson felt...sluggish and taking forever to end. The students sat there at their dirty grey desks, some looked like zombies, some where asleep, one was picking his nose for some reason and some where just looking around the room.

"And that's why Jack the Ripper is a female, because men are STUPID and don't know how to do anything right...Like my husband who always leaves the toilet seat up, forcing me to fall in every time. I just wanna take a shit Darnel." Mrs. Bitter's said as he banged on the table, obviously very upset about the situation at home.

Dib who was sitting as his usual spot; up front all the way to the right. Put his elbow on his desk, rested his cheek on his fist and he slightly use it to turn his head and roll his eyes. "You gotta be kidding me." At that moment Zim kicked open the door and in a super hero pose he explained. "I am arrived fellow humans!" this literarily caused no one to look at him because it's the middle of the school year and everyone is used to this behavior by now. Mrs. Bitters, however, glared at Zim as he interrupted her rant. "Zim, you're late! SIT DOWN!" She demanded. Zim shrugged and sat in her usual set which was in the first row but on the complete opposite side o Dib. He sat down and put her arms on his desk bringing his hands together and sighed. Dib glared over to Zim wondering what evil he could be planning this time. Mrs. Bitter's sat down behind her desk and took a deep breathe to rant again when the lunch bell rang. She held her breathe as the bell went off and as soon as the kids started to get up to leave so yelled. "NO! SIT DOWN! NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN!" Everyone froze with startled looks on their faces. All was quiet until one kid in the back said. "Um...I kinda need to go pee..." Mrs. Bitters stared off for a second said in a calm but stern voice."So help me Timmy if you pee in your pants again..." and than without saying another word just pointed out the door; signaling all the kids, they could leave now.

**Cafeteria**

Lunch today was meatloaf with some very questionable gravy, some mashed potatoes and carrots. In the lunch line as the lunch lady gave him his food Dib looked at it in a confused way with a slight head tilt and one eye brow raised.

"Why are we having dinner for lunch, surely this is against some kind of food pyramid? He thought with his food he walked out of the line and sat down far enough from everyone but able to keep Zim in sight. He watched as Zim slammed his food tray on the table, stuck his alien tongue out at it and pushed it away and then starting writing something down in a piece of paper. Dib couldn't even eat, he wouldn't take his eyes off him, watching his every move, trying to guess Zim next attack when all of a sudden he sound of typing caught his attention. Dib turned to the side of him to see who was typing so much. Dib didn't realize that he sat next to one of the coolest kids in school. The kid had no idea Dib was sitting next to him, he was in his own world on his Dell XPS 13 laptop. An Asian kid who had short black hair with his bangs which were the only thing died Iguana green was cut into a sign sweep giving him the recognizable emo kid look. He wore a black T-shirt with red trimming on the sleeves and collar. His icy blue eyes weren't looking away from the computer screen.

Dib was first taken by surprise. No one never sat next to this kid and ontop of that no one talked him either. He was the cool kid for sure, but he was so mysterious hes always on his computer. Who knows what he was doing on there could be by hacking the government? Surfing the deep web? No one knows and no one dared ask but what was for sure was that typing was very annoying. Maybe he wasn't doing anything at all and no one sat next to him because his constant typing could make anyone loose track of reality and choke on their questionable meatloaf. Before Dib could say anything to the kid...

Writing down his steps to execute his plan. Zim put his pencil down and looked around. "Now I need a simpleminded human." Zim said as he looked over to his left to see an unsuspecting child sitting there eating his food. Zim quietly got up and pulled out the helmet out and slowly and carefully placed it on the kid's head. The kid looked up and let out a small. "huh?" but refused to le go I his sandwich. At that point Zim flipped the switch on the back of the helmet to turn it on. At that point the random kid's eyes became hypnotic. Zim waved his hand front of the kid's face to see if he'd respond. But nothing. Although the child continued to hold on to his sandwich.

"Wow he must be really hungry." Zim said to himself. He rubbed his hands together as he continued. "Now the machine has control of the human, let's see if it works." As he glared over to Dib who was looking the other way, Zim commanded the kid to throw the sandwich at him. "CHILD!" He exclaimed. "I COMMAND YOU TO THROUGH THE SANDWICH INTO HIS FACE!" Zim continued to order as he pointed to Dib. The kid stood up and threw his sandwich at Dib. Dib however overheard Zim and turned around, seen the sandwich flying towards him and ducked causing the sandwich to hit the popular kid in the side of the face. Dib turned to look where the sandwich hit and seen it hit the popular kid's face. The kid's icy eyes looked away from his screen and looked Dib. Which sent chills down Dib's spine he felt as if this kid could see right into his soul. Without saying a word, the kid shut his computer, picked it up as he stood up and he walked out of the cafeteria. Everyone didn't move for a second Dib let out a sign of relief and then a random voice shouted.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

All the kids started throwing food at each other. Zim jumped behind his slave and said. "SLAVE, PROTECT ZIM FROM THE MEAT!" Dib jumped up and hid under a table. "Why did he throw a sandwich at me?! I have no issues with him!" Dib said to himself in confusion but then he seen it. The Helmet then he understood. "Oh I see, its that helmet on his head, that's it! That's Zim's evil plan! I have to get it off him and save that innocent child!" He said to himself. Meanwhile, Zim hiding behind the child went from behind him to under the table.

"Human! Find me Dib and bring him to me!"

The kid walked through the food fight looking for Dib, flipping over chairs and tables looking for him. The kid got to the table Dib was under but when he lifted it up. Dib wasn't there. Just than Dib jumped on his back from behind as he shouted. "A-HA!" he jumped on the kid's back and pulled on the helmet; trying to get it off but, he couldn't. The kid flipped Dib over him; Dib landing on his back upside down in front o the controlled child. At that point the child picked him up by the collar and started dragging Dib back to Zim. Dib kicked and squirmed to get away but he couldn't break the kid's grip. Food continued to fly everywhere the controlled child, but everything missed him. He was walking at the perfect pace to stay out o the way of the food fight. Once he made it back to Zim's location. The child pulled Dib up into his arm. So he could carry Dib like you'd carry a log. Right under the armpit. Zim crawled out from under the table, but still staying close to the ground. He looked at his mind controlled slave. "Great job human worm, now get me out of here!" He ordered.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Dib Shouted still trying to escape, in which Zim replied with his evil glare. "And yet, I just did! You have been taken by ZIIII-"

Before Zim could finish his sentence he and Dib heard a splat and than a buzz. They both nervously looked up at the child. The helmet was hit with a pudding cup, and it got into the wiring in the helmet. The child's head tilted left as the helmet started to spark as he started to twitch. Dib let out a small whisper. "Oh, this can't be good."

With that child flipped the table over, grabbed Zim by the arm and as Zim shouted. "NO, EVIL MINION! NO!" and threw Zim right out the window.

_**\- CRASH -**_

On the other side of the cafeteria wall. Zim is seen flying through the window and landing on his face with his butt up in the air, as his eyes twirled rom being thrown. A few seconds later Dib got thrown next to him landing flat on his stomach. "Was this your idea Zim? Getting us thrown out the window?" Dib asked in pain, meanwhile Zim didn't respond due to still being in a daze. The child jumped through the window and stood before both of them. Dib turned to sit on his butt as Zim just turn on his side but both looking at the monster Zim just created.

"I am my own master! And I will..."

"Your own master?" Zim laughed. "Silly human, I will end your rebellion!" Zim shouted as he pulled out a ray-gun to shoot the child dead.

Dib hit the laser out of Zim's hand. "Are you insane?! You'll kill him."

Zim looked at him with a blank stare as he replied. "Yeah, that's kind of the point..."

"NO! He's innocent! It's your stupid helmet that's gonna get us killed!"

While Dib and Zim continued to argue, Dib didn't realize he hit the gun right towards the child; he picked it up and shot it in between Zim and Dib, getting their attention. They both looked up as dib yelled.

"HEY MAN, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR LIFE?!"

"HE'S LYING, YOU SHOULD SHOOT THE DIB-MONKEY FIRST!"

"I AM NOT A MONKEY?!"

"OH YOU'RE RIGHT YOU'RE DIB THE STUPID MONKEY THAT GIVES THE ONE TRYING TO KILL US, THE DAMN GUN! GOOD MONKEY, DOES HE WANT A BANANA?!"

"STOP IT!"

An annoyed expression came upon the child's face as he aimed at the arguing boys before another voice was heard.

"Are you guys just about finished?"

Zim, Dib and the child looked up to see the popular kid standing there. He had a headset on, hold his laptop in his hand.

The popular kid smirked as he said. "Looks like you guys brought a knife to a gun show."

Dib and Zim stayed quiet as the child pointed the gun at the new comer. "This has nothing to do with you. I am more powerful and more superior then all of you, and I will rule!"

The popular one smirked again. "It may not have been my business...but it became my business when you'd thought it'd be hilarious to hit me with a sandwich." he then glared over at Dib. "And don't think I didn't see you duck out of the way, you coward." Dib immediately became embarrassed and ashamed. The Popular kid looked up at the attacker. "So, a helmet controlling device huh? Not very original but is a challenge...Let's see if I can hack it."

**NEXT TIME: LINUX THE HACKER**

**Transmission Ends...||**

_End Theme: Invader Zim Theme by Pontus Hultgren_


End file.
